


4 Bakas and a Birthday Boy

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi celebrates a certain DoS diva's 29th birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Bakas and a Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A very last minute work from me in celebration of some DoS diva's birthday XD It... got kind of weird in the middle but... hope you'll enjoy :P

**One month before:**

Sakurai bursts into the green room and looks around anxiously. He heaved a sigh of relief when the man in question was nowhere in sight and proceeds to gather the other 3 members together.

Whispering softly, he informed the rest "Guys! I've sent the clothes design to the tailor! He promised us it'll be done in time for the big day... It's not going to be cheap though..."

Grumbles were heard from Nino... "So expensive! I'm sure even our concert outfits were cheaper! Who came up with this idea anyway... Ah I've left my wallet at home... I'll pay another day.. Ah leader can you pay for me first?"

 

 **One week before:**  
Mysterious dark skinned man to his manager: "Erm, what's our schedule like next week?"

Manager: "Ah... Because you guys will be hosting the 24hr terebi you'll get a break on Monday... And Tuesday there's filming, and interviews on Wednesday morning..."

"Ah souka..."

 **Monday:**  
"Moshi Moshi! Ah Sho-chan! Sorry! I hope you're not busy.... Actually I called to ask if you could help me find a good recipe for erm... Erm... Is there any French dish that you recommend? Like something that's nice but easy to make?"

"Ahhh!!!! Aiba-kun! I was trying to sleep! I still have zero later! Why don't you call up your parents or your brother and ask!"

"But but.. They make Chinese cuisine and not French..."

"AHHHHH omg I over slept!!!!! AGHHHH thank goodness you called bye!"  
-Line Goes dead-

 **One Day before:**  
A mysterious tanned man was spotted boarding a ship... Some legends say he was boarding a cruise headed for Singapore, others say he was the legendary fisherman out hunting for the legendary Merlion[1].

Meanwhile is someone's kitchen...

"Ah nooo! Why did my chicken chop get burnt!!!"

*Picks up spoon and tries the taste of the chicken*

"Ah! Umai! The sauce is good but I must make sure I don't burn the chicken tomorrow..."

 

 **D-day, 7am:**  
The mysterious man was spotted on the docks. It seems like he didn't board a cruise to Singapore after all. When spotted he was hauling a huge blue box. Could it be the legendary Merlion?

 

 **D-day, 9am:**  
*thud thud thud* Hurried footsteps could be heard from the corridor. The tailor looked up just as a man covered from head to toe, looking ridiculously hot for the summer, stepped into his shop.

The tailor peered over the top of the glasses and frowned for a while before saying: " Ah! Sakurai-san, here's the things you ordered."

 

Sakurai inspected the goods carefully before giving the tailor a smile "This is exactly what we wanted, thank you so much!"

He paid the tailor and left the shop, and started mentally preparing himself for the magazine interview coming up in less then an hour.

 

 **D-Day, 2pm:**  
Aiba crept to the apartment door. He was constantly looking over his shoulders to make sure that he was not being seen or followed. He unlocked the door with he spare keys and stepped into the pristine, neat apartment. As Aiba closed the door he smiled to himself. After all the years that they failed to visit J's apartment (for J always rejected requests to visit his house, citing the need for privacy), he finally decided to take things into his own hands and begged J's sister for the spare key to his apartment.

Aiba put the bags of shopping down on the dinning table and set off to explore J's well organized kitchen.

 

 **D-Day, 4:30pm:**  
Staff + J + Nino: "Otsukaresama deshita~!"

Nino to J teasingly: "Ah! Isn't it rare to end filming early! Ah but the two of us have been sharing house a lot lately eh? Isn't it time to let me visit your real house yet?"

"Nope! No need to get your hopes up, that's not gonna happen in a million years!"

 

 **-After J + N changes out of the filming clothes-**  
J: "Eh? Where did my manager go?"

N's manager: "Ah Matsumoto-san I'm so sorry, but your manager has some urgent matter to attend to, here are your personal belongings, I'll fetch you home later."

Nino enters the room and spots J.  
"Ah J! I heard your manager is busy? Why don't we go shopping together! It's rare that we get to end so early anyway!"

 

 **-At some gaming shop-**  
Matsumoto stood with his arms crossed looking extremely pissed. He rolled his eyes at Nino for the nth time that day.

"Eh Nino, I agreed to go shopping with you because I though we were shopping for clothes! NOT. GAMES!" Jun complained, angry seething through his teeth.

"Ah sorry... Wait what time is it already? Ah it's almost 6:30..." Nino said. *mumbles should be enough time already mumbles*

"Can you stop mumbling I can't hear you!" Jun snapped.

*mumbles that's the point mumbles* Nino mumled under his breath again.

"What?!?!" Jun screeched trying to keep his volume down because they were still in publib

"Ah nothing. Let's go back then, I'll ask my manager to send you home first." Nino said.

"Yeah you'd better!"

 

 **-At the lobby of J's apartment-**  
"Thanks for the ride!" With that Matsumoto got out of the car and headed for the elevators.

He pressed for the lift and keep looking back at the non-moving car with Nino in it. Finally, unable to take it no longer, he headed back to the car and opened the door.

"Nande? (Why?) Why have you guys not left yet? Is that anything you want to tell me?" Jun asked.

Nino finally couldn't resist and let out a laugh before straightening his face again and replied innocently, "No no, nothing is going on. Manager-san was just checking something on his phone before driving off."

"Oh really?" Matsumoto narrowed his eyes and in one swift motion, snatch Nino's precious bag of new games from the car seat and held it hostage.

"Fine, since you're not telling, I'll take this as a fee for keeping you company at the game store." J rolled his eyes again before heading back to the lobby where the lift was waiting.

"OI where are you going with my games!!!!!!" Nino picked up his wallet and phone from the car seat and chased after J.

 

 **-In the lift-**  
"So tell me truthfully, are there 3 bakas invading my house right this very moment waiting to scare me?" Jun asked as he crossed his arms.

"No no no how could there be such a thing? You don't even let us within a 500 meters of your house!" Nino protested

Nino's reply seem to have amused Jun thoroughly.

He wrapped he's arms around Nino's neck, half struggling him and said: "We'll see about that shall we?"

'I hope those bakas would at least have the decency to hide somewhere... I did message earlier and warn them we were reaching after all...' Nino thought... BUT....

 

 **-Outside J's apartment-**  
From the window no lights could be seen... but suddenly, a distinct, breathless laughter rang out but was stifled mid-laugh.

J moved up and pressed the doorbell.

"Oi, open the door, I know you're in there! Or I'll kill this little brat here." He said in a rough voice, squeezing Nino tighter in the process, causing him to whimper.

 

 **-Inside the apartment 5 minutes or so ago-**  
Ohno was slicing his fish peacefully when a frantic Aiba suddenly called out.

"They'll be reaching in 5 minutes! We better hide!" With that, Aiba hastily switch off the lights so that they won't give away the game.

Unfortunately for Aiba, his main dish - chicken chups was not finished yet. In the dark, Aiba groped around trying to get back into the kitchen when he kick over the stack of beers Ohno bought and burst out into a fit of laughter. Or HALF a fit of laughter. And that was when they heard the doorbell ring and MatsuJun's declaration.

"Aiba open the door, my hands are dirty..." Ohno said.

 **-Back outside the apartment-**  
When the door was opened, all J could see was pitch darkness and a beet red faced Aiba.

"What the hell were you doing in the dark? What what the hell are you doing in my apartment...? And what's that burning smell??!" Jun exclaimed, alarm raising in his voice.

With that J took off his shoes, turned on the lights, and sped into the kitchen with lightning speed. But it was too late. The bottom half of the chicken was burnt to crisp. J unceremoniously scrapped the piece of meat off the pan and dumped it on the nearest plate before throwing the pan into the sink irritatedly. He gave a long sigh before looking at the rest of the members.

"So, tell me what's the meaning of this? Nino come here, didn't you promise me that there aren't 3 bakas invading my house?" MatsuJun questioned, raising his voice a little.

"Ano... I wasn't lying, there aren't 3 bakas... there's only two." Nino said in his bratty, rebellious voice.

True enough, Sakurai was no where to be seen.

Not for long however, as just then the doorbell rang and the standing on the door step was an idol with sloppy shoulders, panting heavily as if he just had the run of his life.

Sho stumbled into the apartment and dumped a huge bag onto the dinning table as the rest of the members looked on the stunned silence.

"Ahhhhhhh its hot in here!" Sho exclaimed.

"Of course you're hot! Its SUMMER but you're dressed up like a dumpling!" J rolled his eyes again and silently wondered if rolling your eyes too much in a day will lead to undesired side effects.

 

"Just what have you been doing anyway?" Jun asked.

"Ano ne... I got mixed up... and... went to the wrong floor..." Sho replied, still panting heavily. "Then I rang the doorbell and realised I got the wrong apartment... so I fled into the stairwell..."

"USO! Did they recognise you?" Nino asked.

"I don't know... hopefully they just think its a prank or something..." Sho replied.

"Let's hope they didn't realise it was the zero caster pulling a quick one on them... anyway, what's that huge bag?" Nino sighed.

"Well... first... Aiba, how's the chicken chups?" Sho asked.

*Silence filled the apartment*

"Its ok, that's why Aiba's brother purposely asked me to collect these from him." With that Sho dug out boxes of food from the bag: steamed chicken, braised duck... and not forgetting Aiba's favorite mabo tofu.

"Eh???? What...? Wait a minute... how did he know I'd fail?" Aiba cried.

"Maybe he watched you cooking at waku waku..." Nino chirped in most unhelpfully.

"Sa......" Aiba said, downtrodden.

"Dekita! (Done!)" Leader announced, carrying out plates of 'fisherman cuisine' which includes sashimi and shabu shabu.

"Ok! Let's get ready to eat!" Aiba seemed to cheered up almost immediately, as expected of Arashi's sunshine.

"Wait a minute. How said that we were going to have a party at MY house? How did you guys even get in anyway? Enomoto-san did you pick my lock?" Jun said, staring hard at leader.

"Nope nope, it wasn't me!" Ohno shook his head in violent objection

"Then who?" Jun asked sternly.

"Ano... sumimasen... it was me...." Aiba replied softly.

"You picked my lock?" Jun said as he turned around to stare at Aiba.

"Nonono! I erm... I asked your sister for the keys...." Aiba stammered.

"Give me back my keys now! Next time don't you dare come in without my permission again!" Jun said as he stuck out his hand and waited for Aiba to pass back the keys.

"But.... but you won't ever invite us into your apartment... I just want to see how your apartment look like..." Aiba mumbled.

Then without so much as a warning, Aiba burst into tears.

"*sniff* Sorry J I *sniff* came in without per*sniff*mission and I *sniff* messed up your *sniff* kitchen and *sniff* burnt the food *sniff*"

Alarmed, MatsuJun went forward and hugged Aiba.

"Sorry I... I just over-reacted... I erm... Thank you for coming up with this party for me... I appreciate it very much." Jun said as he tried to came the older man down.

With that he gave Aiba a quick peak in the cheeks, much to the amusement of the other members.

"Ah since everything is alright now... First, I'd like to say... sorry for invading your house J, we just wanted to give you a surprise." Sho announced.

With that Sakurai gave a deep bow.

"Ah... no no its fine... its... really rare that five of us get together outside of work isn't it?" Jun replied.

"Secondly... the 4 of us have pinched in to buy you this. Leader if you would please." Sho continued.

"Eh? What me? Where...? Where is it?" Oho asked, confused.

After some fumbling in the packages and bags that Sakurai brought, Ohno returned with a huge paper bag and presented it to J.

"Wow this is huge... what is it?" Jun asked.

"Go ahead, open it, I think it'll suit you very well." Nino said.

J proceeded to open the bag... in it was a sparkly black and gold military style jacket with a matching pair of sparkly black pants.

"Wah....! The Michael Jackson famous suit [2]...! Wait did you guys purposely tailor make this?" Jun exclaimed.

"Eh... yeah we did..." Sho answered.

"But... but... what am I supposed to do with this? Wear it at our concert?" Jun asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sure if its J you'll be able to find an occasion to wear it... like the head to toe leopard prints costume..." Nino replied, barely managing to stifle his laughter.

"Oi!" Jun said as he threw Nino an irritated look.

"Anyway just curious, what happened to the sparkly sliver jacket we gave you...?" Aiba asked.

"I have it! It's at ho.... in my closet," Jun replied.

"I've never seen you wear it before though!" Ohno quipped.

"I wore it at the concert!" Jun replied.

"Like after that of course you baka," Nino said.

"But there isn't much situations where I can wear it..." Jun countered.

"Say the baka who wears rings the size of watermelons..." Nino replied.

"Why don't you try out this suit?"

"Ah... but its not like you guys have not seen me in such outfits... we often wear similar things during concerts!" J said, trying to escape the fate of spending the rest of the night in a hot and overly sparkly suit.

But leader's words sealed his fate, "But those were not tailor made by us!"

 

 **10 Minutes later**  
A round of applause greeted Matsumoto as he returned to his living room all sparkly and glitterly.

Matsumoto gave a small laugh as he sat down by the dinning table, "Ah! Enough of this! I'm hungry! Shall we eat?"

Loads of 'Umai!' were heard as they dug into the food. Even Aiba's half burnt chicken chups was deemed delicious by Ohno. Matsumoto refused to try it however, after declaring the chicken chups carcinogenic and inedible, despite Ohno's protest that the unburnt side was perfectly fit for consumption.

"Ano sa, when did you figure out that we were throwing you a party?" A curious Nino asked.

"Well... I found it rather weird that my manager suddenly disappeared like that... then you asked me to go shopping with you AND dragged me to the game shop. AND THEN you kept messaging in the car while trying not to let me see your phone."

"Ah so it was my own fault?" Nino gave a look of dismay as he scratched his head. "But I had planned to go that shop since two weeks ago when they announced the release of the new game!" he protested.

"You and your games!" J snigger, drawing laughter from the rest of the members.

"Anyway so... Aiba cooked, Ohno caught the fish and prepared the dishes... Sho..." Jun said as he looked around the room.

"I did the planning, and I ordered the suit!" Sho replied, triumphantly.

"Ok Sho planned... and Nino what did you do?" Jun said as he narrowed his eyes and looked at the said man.

"Hmm... that's a very good question... ano sa... did you realise that the room smells really nice?" Nino asked.

"Nope I didn't." Jun replied nonchalantly.

Nino stood up and moved to the side table and picked up a candle, "I brought this"

"Oh wait, you brought this? I thought candle-sho did..." Jun replied.

"It was me," Nino declared proudly.

"Ah I see... Wait a minute! Isn't that the candle you and leader got during Himitsu?" Jun asked as he gave Nino an incredulous look.

"..."

"Tell me the truth!" Jun demanded.

"Yes, it was that candle..." Nino finally admitted.

"........ its okay, I guess I'll be keeping you brand new game as my birthday present..." Jun said with a smile.

"Noooooo my game! Wait, tell me the truth, did your manager let it leak that we were planning something?" Nino demanded to know.

"Eh well... actually... my sister told me that Aiba borrowed the spare key and warned me to tidy up my apartment," Jun said.

"Not that my apartment is messy normally anyway," Jun added as he rolled his eyes.

"USOOOOOO!!!!!! And you still scolded me just now! I was so scared I thought I really made you mad!" Aiba cried.

"And you squeezed me so hard in the lift I thought I was going to die! Trust the DoS bancho to do stuff like this! Ok so now we're even and I'm taking my game back!" Nino demanded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At the end of the party:

"Ah it was so great to have dinner with you guys," Jun concluded.

"Yeah its really good to be in Arashi ne?" A teary eyed Aiba continued.

"So... who's house shall we raid next?" J said with a smirk and a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1) The Merlion is a mythical creature with the head of the lion and a body of the fish. Used to represent Singapore... well I'm not too sure how to put it, but wikipedia helpfully says 'used as a mascot and national personification of Singapore'. Sounds good to me. Extra: Sho mentioned the merlion in his recent j-web entry on the cruise trip to Sg... hence the inclusion in the story (that and because I'm a Singaporean :P )
> 
> 2) I was thinking of something like this. But any MJ suit will work fine for the MJ of Japan yeah? XD


End file.
